


Stupid Boys

by PaladinAzul



Series: Keith doesn't like Lattes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), I dont know how to tag, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, LATTE IS A GREAT CRACK SHIP, Latino Lance (Voltron), Latte - Freeform, M/M, Pidge and Keith are childhood friends, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), everyone is pining, hunk and pidge are done, lance is also a flirt, matt and lance are best friends, matt holt is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAzul/pseuds/PaladinAzul
Summary: Lance and Matt bond on puns, pickup lines, and flirtations.Keith does not approve.





	Stupid Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I got obsessed with the crack ship that is Latte (Lance x Matt Holt) and was disappointed there were so little Latte fics. Decided to write one myself ((:

**August 15, 2017**

Keith smiled grimly at Pidge, nodding along, pretending to listen along to her story. Usually, Keith loved to listen to the stories she told him, always enjoying how vividly she’d explain things, or the way she always waved her arms around when explaining things. Her stories were always entertaining and could always be a good distraction when needed. Sadly, that wasn’t the case tonight.

He was staring daggers at where Lance was sitting on the couch across the room from him and Pidge. Lance was laughing, the type of laugh Keith usually got out of him, with a drink in one hand while his other hand rested lightly on the shoulder of none other than Matt Holt.

Keith wasn’t one to get jealous, who gets jealous when it comes to friends anyways, what the fuck Keith? But tonight, had been meant to be a night out just the four of them. The four of them being him, Pidge, Hunk… and Lance. Of course, Pidge’s brother Matt, and his own brother Shiro chose this day specifically to arrive. They’d been expecting them, they were supposed to start their second fall semester in college next week, Matt and Shiro were joining them this year. The two friends were supposed to arrive on Sunday, but had left early, making them arrive on Friday. At first, he was happy to see Shiro, he hadn’t seen him since spring break. He had also been happy to see Matt, him and Shiro had been friend since he had memory, Shiro and himself had practically grown up around the Holt family, so it was nice seeing him again too.

But then they introduced them to Hunk and Lance, and Matt and Lance had gotten along too nicely for his liking. Then of course Pidge had to invite them to the frat party they were going to.

So now Keith had to sit through the torture of watching Matt throw dumb pickup line after pickup line at Lance’s way, Lance seeming a little buzzed from whatever he had been drinking, laughing loudly at whatever Matt would say, throwing out some pickup lines himself.

“Keith!”

He turned to see a frowning Pidge, staring accusingly at him.

“What?” He blinked.

“Were you even paying attention?”

He blinked again. “Uh, sorry, no, I was-“ he blanked, “just kind of out of it today…” he trailed off, eyes glancing back to Lance. He went back to glaring, not liking how close Matt seemed to be getting, how their faces were so close together as they talked.

Pidge followed his gaze and a smirk grew on her face. “Worried that someone is one-upping you?” She grinned at Keith.

He turned so fast he might as well have gotten whiplash. “What?”

“It’s not like you’re discreet, or maybe you are, no you’re definitely not. You’re pretty obvious, it’s just that Lance is so oblivious, he wouldn’t know if someone was flirting with him to save his life.” She kept smiling as she watched Keith’s face change with every word she said. It was amusing.

Keith felt his face blaze and probably turn a shade as red as his jacket, if not even redder. He shifted under gaze and shrugged, deciding not to even bother arguing against her. He did like Lance, didn’t he? It was so painfully obvious. He guessed he had known for a long time now, not fully realizing it till Pidge finally pointed it out. “I guess,” he shrugged, but a panicked expression washed over his face.

“Pidge… Matt’s not, he’s not,” he wasn’t sure how to ask.

“Gay?” She finished for him. “Oh totally, full homo, thought you would’ve known with that horrible crush he had on Shiro for a few weeks.”

He paled and looked towards Lance again, panicking again when he realized they were both gone.

“Where’d they go?”

“Keith, chill. Matt knows to lay off you guys, I told him myself.” She rolled her eyes and glanced at the phone in her hand.

He started to fidget, his fingers tapping against his knee and found a pattern to distract himself with. Pidge seemed to have forgotten about him and was typing rapidly on her phone, eyes nervously looking back to Keith.

“What is it?” Keith asked.

“Check the group chat!” And with that she was off, leaping off the couch and running somewhere deeper into the house, disappearing into the crowd.

“What the…” He pulled out his phone.

**(to Keith K & Pidge H)**

**Hunk: GUYS**

**Hunk: WHAT IS GOING ON**

**Hunk: WHY IS MATT GRINDING ON LANCE**

Keith dashed out of his place on the couch and went running in the same direction Pidge had ran. He shoved people and finally he was in a crowded room, people dancing close together, the music was the loudest here. That’s when he saw them.

Lance had his arms around Matt’s neck, his hips grinding down onto Matt’s crotch, while his hands rested snugly around Lance’s hips. They had identical grins, their eyes half lidded, too close. Keith saw red and was about to run to them, before he felt strong arms pull him back.

“Let me go, Shiro!” He practically growled.

“Pidge will take care of it.” Was all Shiro said.

Next thing he knew he heard something sort of like a war call and a ‘NOT MY FRIENDS ASSHOLE’ yelled across the room, and then a lot of screaming. He’d rather not know what happened there, Pidge could be a bit scary sometimes.

The last thing he remembered was a grumbling Shiro taking him to his apartment that he shared with Pidge and knocking out on their couch.

 

* * *

 

**October 20, 2017**

“Y’know, I’m not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together.”

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.”

“Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.”

“Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes.”

“I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on.”

“Jesus, Lance, that’s your worst one yet.” Pidge interrupted.

“She’s right, buddy.” Hunk shook his head at him.

Lance glared mockingly at him. “You just don’t appreciate pickup line, Hunky.” He turned to Pidge. “Thank god your brother decided to transfer, he actually appreciates them, not like _others_.” He looked back at Hunk with an accusing look on his face before returning his attention to his notes. Keith let his head fall onto the table, sighing in defeat.

After that night at the party, Matt and Shiro had officially joined their group of four, making them six. Everything would’ve been fine, they were all great guys overall and they’d all gotten close over the few weeks that have passed. Except others had gotten too close for his liking. The morning after the party, he had woken up to everyone passed out in his living room. Once everyone had woken up, with massive hangovers mind you, Pidge had gone ahead of asking Matt if he remembered the night before. He had drunk so much he could barely remember a thing. Hunk went on to explain the night’s event, deciding not to spare Keith of every single detail, including the grinding.

He remembers how Lance had shyly apologized to Matt, saying he had also drank too much. Then Matt had grinned while saying, “At least now I can say I danced with the prettiest boy on campus.”

In short, that had not been a good day for Keith.

From then on Lance and Matt had been closer than ever, they would bond over their dumb pickup lines or their stupid memes. Turns out Matt is bigger meme loving fuck than Lance was. They were a dangerous pair, but they went well together, and Keith despised it.

“Do you have Mr. Coran’s notes, Keith?”

Lance was looking at him, and he took a moment to repeat his question in his head.

“What, oh yeah,” He grabbed the papers under his binder, “These are from last week.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Lance breathed out while grinning.

He nodded, looking back down at the paper he was writing on. The group continued with their studying, occasionally one of them would ask a question, or ask for the other’s notes, then it went back to quiet.

He tried to ignore the fact that he could tell that Lance was playing footsies with Matt under the table or that Matt wasn’t even studying, and he kept showing Lance something on his phone.

“Matt, aren’t you supposed to be studying? Y’know, it’s the reason we’re here in the first place?” He said with a straight face.

He could already feel Pidge’s glare directed at him but didn’t get a chance to say anything before Lance was glaring too. “He was just showing me something, it’s not a big deal.” But Matt was shaking his head.

“No, he’s right, amor. We’re here to study.” He nodded at Keith.

Keith clenched his hands at his sides. He was no expert in Spanish, but he had heard Lance say those words before and it’s not like he was stupid.

“ _Amor_?” He echoed everyone else’s thoughts.

Matt suddenly seemed to grow excited, jumping in his seat a little. “Lance is gonna be teaching me Spanish, might as well start small, at least right?”

Keith closed his eyes. All he was seeing was red, he had always had anger issues. He closed his book as lightly as he could, which wasn’t light at all, and stood up from his chair.

“I forgot I have to be somewhere right now,” He said steadily, ignoring everyone’s eyes, especially Lance’s. He could also feel Shiro looking him worriedly. “I’ll see you at the apartment Pidge.”

When he was finally outside he stormed off to his motorcycle, but couldn’t seem to start it. He just sat there, glaring at the helmet in hands, glaring at his reflection.

“ _Amor_ ,” He scoffed, with a roll of his eyes.

In another life, maybe he would’ve never liked Lance, maybe he wouldn’t have started to think he could love him. But still, he thinks, he would’ve still been jealous of Matt. Pidge keeps telling him that they were only friends, Matt wouldn’t try anything with Lance. Even yet, he hates how Lance seems to have forgotten about him. Before Matt, _Keith_ had been the one to make Lance laugh, _Keith_ had been the one that he went to when he was bored or sad, _Keith_ was the one that Lance trusted enough to talk about home with, _Keith_ was the one that Lance threw all his pickup lines at. Now, it was all _Matt_.

He shook his head and sighed, put on his helmet, and drove off.

 

* * *

 

**October 21, 2017**

 

**Lance’s POV**

Lance threw his backpack to the floor, next to the front door as he walked into Matt and Shiro’s shared apartment. Matt walked after him, glumly, and shut the door behind him. Lance watched him head to the kitchen without a word, while he slumped himself on the floor, laying upwards and looking at the ceiling. Matt walked back into the room with two juice boxes.

“Why are you laying on my living room floor?” He asked with a straight face.

“I’m wallowing in my self-pity.”

Matt stared at him for a second before shrugging and joining him, lying next to him. He handed Lance a juice box, and opened his. They laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company, the only sound being the juice draining from their boxes. Finally, Lance broke their silence.

“Boys are stupid.”

Matt blinked lazily at him. “I thought we already established that.”

Lance nodded with a frown, probably just as deep as Matt’s.

Truth was, nothing was really happening between Lance and Matt. Sure, it may seem like something more to anyone who wasn’t them, but they really were just friends. Of course, there was the innocent flirting, others may argue otherwise, but to them it was just that: innocent flirting. They enjoyed being around someone that had the same interests, someone they could relate to, someone that they could pun and flirt around without receiving complaints. Perhaps if they already didn’t love someone else, something might’ve happened between them.

“At least Shiro still pays attention to you,” Lance propped himself on his elbow and looked at his friend. “Keith barely even looks my way.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Yeah? Well, at least Keith seems to be getting jealous at all of this.”

“Then why won’t he do anything about it?” He whined.

“He’s a pussy, that’s why.”

“That makes Shiro an even bigger pussy.”

A second passed before they both burst out laughing. So maybe that first night at the party was an accident, they hadn’t meant to get drunk, and hey, they couldn’t help that they were both hot. But that accident had really been a stroke of luck. They both gained a friend out of it and managed to come up with a plan to make the people they love jealous. Only that these people didn’t seem to be taking action anytime soon.

Boys really were stupid.

 

* * *

 

**November 30, 2017**

 

“Y’know, you’re not fooling anyone.”

It had been a couple of weeks since the study group incident, and since that day, Keith swore to himself he would try to avoid Lance. Because these days, wherever Lance was, you better believe that Matt was right next to him. So, Keith had no other choice but to stay home and hide away from his problems.

Which was what he was doing now. On their couch, buried under multiple blankets, while playing video games and eating a bag of chips, right before Pidge had went up and paused his game.

“What the hell, Pidge?” He grumbled, wrapping the blankets tighter around himself.

“I said,” She jumped across from him on the couch, giving him a glare. “You’re not fooling anyone.”

Keith looked at her for a while before he resumed his game. “I don’t know what you mean.”

She frowned and leaned forward, grabbing the remote out of his hand.

“Hey!” He shouted.

“Stop avoiding this!”

“I’m not avoiding anything!”

She shook her head, “Keith, you’re acting like a kid. Lance and Matt are just-“

“Friends!?” He finally looked her in the eyes. “Friends is what Lance and I were! But that’s all we were! But now Matt is here! So now, he’s has taken that place and probably gotten a lot farther than I ever would have!”

Pidge looked angry. “You can’t be blaming Matt that they’re good friends! You think they like each other? Have you even looked how Lance used to look at you? Or how Matt looked at your brother? Of course you didn’t!” She stood up and picked up her keys, walking to the front door, “You’re even more oblivious than Lance! At least Lance was clear of his feelings and acted upon them instead of hiding away!” She slammed the door on her way out, leaving Keith by himself.

How Lance looked at him? Matt and Shiro?

He picked himself up from under the blankets, and followed out the same door.

 

* * *

 

**Later that morning**

 

“Lance!!” Keith knocked on Lance’s door for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

“Lance, it’s Keith!” He tried again.

He nearly fell forward when Matt opened the door. His eyes widened before he even let them, his surprise evident on his face.

“Keith?” Matt sounded just as surprised.

“Matt?” Keith was disappointed. “Why are you- never mind I don’t care. Where’s Lance?”  

Matt suddenly grinned, he leaned against the doorway, “Why you looking for him?”

Keith was losing his patience, so he snapped, “Why do you care, Matt? You’re all over him day and night and follow him around like a dog, you acting like his parent now too? I get that you’re his ‘friend’ and all,” he made sure of making air quotations, “or maybe even more, I don’t even know anymore. Whatever your relationship, I have something to say to you. Stay out mine with Lance. You may like Lance but I love him and if I want to see him I don’t have to give you an explanation why or ask for permission.”

“Keith?” Lance stepped out from behind Matt, his tanned face looking a flushed red.

Keith felt himself turn pink, “Uh, Lance!” He said, quietly. “How, um, how long were you there?”

Matt looked at them both before chuckling and smirked between them. “Alrighhtt…” he said, amusement in his voice, “I guess I’ll leave you two to it.” He walked back into Lance’s house to grab his stuff and walked back out a moment after, passing by Keith. He nodded to the two boys and kept walking. He stopped, as if suddenly remembering something.

“By the way Keith,” He said without turning around, “I have the hots for your brother, not Lance.”

Lance seemed to have choked on air, and Keith’s face transitioned from pink to a deep red. Matt’s laughter could be heard as kept walking away in the hallway.

There seemed to be an awkward silence over them in the few seconds after Matt left. Lance was the first to speak.

“That wasn’t very nice, y’know?”

Keith shyly looked anywhere that wasn’t Lance, his eyes were cast down to the floor. “I wish you hadn’t heard all of that.”

Lance smiled softly, “Matt is my friend. He’s Pidge’s brother, and he’s probably gonna be your brother’s boyfriend one day.” He ignored Keith’s protests at the last one. “You should start being nice to him, be his friend.”

“How can I be nice to him when I thought he was trying to take my boy.” He realized what he had said a bit too late.

Lance was looking at him with a dazzled, flustered look. His mouth hung open and his eyes were blown wide open.

“I-I’m sorry, I,” Keith wanted to earth under his feet to eat him up. “I didn’t mean that, I mean I did but, fuck why is this so hard,” He groaned and ran his hand over his face.

“Keith,” Lance managed to squeak out.

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling.”

Keith took a deep breath, trying to calm down, giving himself a mental pep talk. “Lance, I’m- I’m,” he finally looked at him. “What you heard me tell Matt, it’s true, alright? I really do love you, and well, I was jealous. I thought, I don’t know, that maybe we were getting somewhere. But then Matt came and, I kind of fell under his shadow. You seem to get along so much better with him, you guys seemed to really like each other and I,” he sighed. “I’m sorry. You’re right. He’s your friend and he’s Pidge’s brother. I’ve been selfish. But no offense, you can’t really blame me. I thought I was losing you. I’m crappy at feelings. Crappy at… well at this type of stuff.”

Lance was still, staring at Keith with a look close to adoration in his eyes. Keith continued.

“Long story short, you think… you think you could give me a chance? I don’t know how it happened but I fell under your spell. I fell in love with you. Fell in love with your laugh, with your smile. Fell in love with how you put everyone else before you, you’re honest, you’re loyal, I even love your stupid jokes and pick up lines. I love them because you wouldn’t be Lance without them. I don’t love you for one thing, I love you for everything, all your flaws and imperfections included. I’d be the luckiest guy ever if I ever got to call you mine.”

Keith had stepped closer to Lance now, he had his hands on the other boy’s face, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek.

“What do you say?”

Lance laughed, his laugh lines showing, his blue eyes twinkled. “I say,” he got closer to him, he pressed the palm of his hand on his Keith’s chest, the other on the boy’s face. “It’s about time you make a move,  _niño menso_. Now kiss me.”

Keith grinned, he didn’t have to be told twice.

He grabbed Lance by his waist, his other hand reaching for the back of his neck. When their lips finally met, it felt like someone had quenched Keith's thirst. In this case, Lance was what had done that, but it was also Lance that was making him feel breathless, it was Lance that made his legs feel weak. He had Lance wrapped in his arms, as if afraid if he let go, he would disappear. He moaned softly when he felt Lance's tongue on his lip, and he opened his mouth, letting him in. Lance rubbed his fingertips over Keith's jaw, holding him in place, groaning when Keith bit his lip as he pulled away, the groan disappearing into a soft whine. They breathed softly, regaining their breaths. Lance smiled and placed a loving kiss on the side of Keith's jaw.

"Now what?"

"Now..." Keith pondered it, "Now you tell me what _menso_ means."

Lance laughed.

After their first kiss, Keith and Lance were inseparable. They’d always be touching somehow, whether it be touching hands, elbow nudges, knee touching, most obvious to the most subtlest touches. They shared sweaters, shared beds, shared foods, shared everything. They were clingy. Hunk and Pidge had gotten so annoyed of them that they had even suggested they’d switch roommates. They thought it was too early for that of course, but they weren’t fully against the idea.

Matt and Shiro shortly followed them. Matt had been right, Shiro was a pussy, and he had been the one to make the first move. After Shiro had told them the news, Pidge and Keith were forced to give their blessing, but they were happy for their brothers. Matt and Lance revealed what had been their plan with all their flirting, which of course, that resulted in Shiro and Keith confessing their jealousy to everyone, and Hunk ended up paying $20 bucks to Pidge.

Boys really are stupid, but it’s okay, they always find their way back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS?? IF YOU DID THEN THANKS?? 
> 
> may or may not make a series out of this, who knows. leave some kudos or comments if you want it would mean a lot to me ! BY THE WAY "niño menso" means "stupid boy"


End file.
